


bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody

by ashtxns



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtxns/pseuds/ashtxns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay,” he sighed and rubbed his eyes. Eight more minutes. “Would you like to request one last song for tonight?”</p><p>“I would like that very much, actually.”</p><p>“Then, go ahead.”</p><p>“I would like to request, hm… what about Bop to the Top?” A short laugh left the boy’s mouth after he finished speaking, obviously finding joy in all this, and Calum’s eyes widened.</p><p>“From High School Musical?”</p><p>“That’s the one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i just wanted to write something and i saw this au (“i run the night slot on campus radio and some jackass keeps calling in to insult my music taste and request high school musical songs instead”) and thought "malum" so here we are
> 
> i changed it a bit so yeah
> 
> there probably will be a part two, focusing more on luke and ashton and i plan on making a series out of this so lets see how it goes

“Dude, your music taste sucks ass.”

Calum stared at the panel in front of him, the blinking red light indicating that he was live and another light saying that he had a person on the telephone line.

“Like, seriously, play something different than hip-hop.”

Calum rolled his eyes. This person had _the nerve_ to call in ten minutes before he was done for the night and insult the music he’d been playing. What the fuck. Calum really wasn’t feeling it tonight.

“Listen, uh, whoever you are, but stop insulting my music taste, really –“

“Your music taste is insulting my ears.”

Calum could hear a grin out of the boy’s voice (and it was definitely a boy, Calum could tell by his deep voice) and stared unimpressed down at the panel.

“Okay,” he sighed and rubbed his eyes. Eight more minutes. “Would you like to request one last song for tonight?”

“I would like that very much, actually.”

“Then, go ahead.”

“I would like to request, hm… what about _Bop to the Top_?” A short laugh left the boy’s mouth after he finished speaking, obviously finding joy in all this, and Calum’s eyes widened.

“From High School Musical?”

“That’s the one.”

“How old are you?” Calum made a mental note to interrogate Luke and Ashton the next morning if they had set this up just to fuck with him.

“High School Musical is a cinematic masterpiece, thank you very much.” And with that, the boy hang up and Calum was left staring at the wall, speechless.

“I can’t believe this,” he muttered out before leaning into the microphone. “Hi, I’m Calum and this has been UNSW Radio and now you’re listening to… _Bop to the Top_ from High School Musical. Have a good night.”

As the first notes of the song started and the all-too familiar voice of Sharpay filled the small room, Calum took his headphones off and leaned back in his seat. He rubbed a hand over his face, thinking back to the caller and he shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Someone was definitely fucking with him right then.

*

Only, the next night the same boy called again.

“Who _are_ you?” Calum snapped right after he’d picked up the phone, expecting some college student to request their favourite song but not the same boy from last night, immediately starting the conversation with, “Dude, I thought we established that your music taste sucks.”

The boy let out a low laugh. “You would like to know, hm?”

Calum was about to reply with some snappy remark when the words caught up to him. Was he – was the boy _flirting_ with him? Calum stared at the speaker in disbelief.

“You still there?” the boy asked, amusement in his voice.

“Yeah, of course, what do you mean,” Calum rushed out, cheeks heating up and he was suddenly very glad that he worked the night slot of the radio alone. “So, you just called in to insult my music taste again?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Lovely.”

“But I mean it, hip-hop is so 2000.”

Calum rolled his eyes. “What does it matter to you?”

“Quite a lot since I listen to your show every night but right now my ears are bleeding because you keep playing Hoodie Allen.”

“Hey, he makes great music alright.” Calum wouldn’t lie; the banter between him and this person was entertaining him and it was a nice break from the boring nights he’d spent alone.

“You know who makes great music?” the boy retorted. “Green Day. Blink fucking 182. Simple Plan. Hell, even HSM is better than hip-hop.”

“You sound a bit pretentious, you know that?” Calum grinned.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” the boy protested. “But I still want you to play a different song.” And like that, the boy hung up again, just like last night. Calum frowned before a small smile started playing on his face. He spoke into the microphone, “Here’s _What’s My Age Again_ by Blink-182. Enjoy.”

*

“Third time’s the charm?” a voice sounded out of the speaker, followed by a chuckle.

Calum grinned. “What’s up?” he asked, leaning back in his seat. To be perfectly honest, Calum now enjoyed working the night slot because of a certain caller every night. He wouldn’t admit it, not even to his best friends, but he found joy in bickering with the boy, even though it had only been two nights.

“Thanks for playing Blink last night, I appreciate it.”

“No problem, they’re a great band.”

“Wait, you like Blink?!” A shocked gasp followed his question and Calum chuckled.

“Yeah, I do, surprised?”

“Actually yes, I am. Why do you keep playing this hip-hop crap then?”

Calum shook his head, grinning, casting a glance to the clock. Twenty minutes to go. He suddenly realized that boy only ever called right at the end of the show.

“My music taste ranges from Blink to Eminem. Is that bad?”

“Considering Eminem sucks, yeah it is.”

“Did you only call to insult my music taste again?”

A pause. “No, I actually wanted to request a song.”

“And what song?” Calum’s fingers were already hovering above the panel, ready to play whatever song the boy wanted.

“Don’t laugh but… _Bet On It_ by Troy Bolton.”

“High School Musical?” Calum deadpanned. “Again?”

His phone vibrated in his pocket and a quick glance at it confirmed that it was Luke but Calum didn’t bother reading the message, instead put his phone back in his pocket, too focused on listening to the boy answer.

“The song has been stuck in my head for a week, okay?”

Calum grinned at no one in particular. “Alright, then, here’s _Bet On It_ from High School Musical. Only for you.”

*

To: Calum

From: Luke

_wow the sexual tension between u and the boy on the phone line is unbearable_

*

“What do you mean, sexual tension?” were the first words Calum said to Luke that day as he sat down opposite the blond boy at dinner, face set in a frown.

Luke stopped eating and stared at him with his fork midway to his mouth. He swallowed down his food. “Hello to you too?”

“Your message from last night,” Calum answered, squishing his potatoes with his spoon. “And why were you listening to the show anyway? It was, like, three a.m.”

“I was still up, writing an essay, so I thought I’d tune in,” Luke shrugged and turned back to his food.

“And?” Calum propped, watching his friend.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows. “And what?”

Calum rolled his eyes and it took all his willpower not to throw his potatoes into Luke’s face. “Hemmings, what did you mean with your message?”

“Oh,” now Luke started grinning. “I meant it exactly like that.” And wiggled his eyebrows.

Calum glared at him and Luke chuckled, sending him a wink.

“Please elaborate.”

Luke snorted. “Calum, you’ve been flirting with this boy for the last three nights.”

“What are you – No, I haven’t!” Calum protested. “I don’t even know him!”

“Then why are you blushing?” Luke asked, pointing his fork at him with raised eyebrows and a pointed look on his face.

“I’m not – Luke, if you don’t shut up I’ll stab your eyes out with your fork.”

Luke obliged, shaking his head.

“For all I know,” Calum said, turning to his food. “He could be one of the stoners. Don’t they hate hip-hop? It’d make sense.”

“I think you’re mistaking the stoners with the hipsters.”

Just then, a chirpy voice called out a “Hey, guys!” and they both turned in their seats to see Ashton making his way towards their table, glasses on his nose, a wide smile showing off his dimples.

Calum opened his mouth but Luke beat him to it. “Where were you? Your class ended an hour ago.”

Ashton stopped in front of their table, his smile now replaced by a frown. Calum stared down at his plate, muttering under his breath, “wow, possessive much, Luke.”

“Out with a friend,” Ashton explained slowly, confusion on his face. “We went to get coffee?”

“Oh.” A blush was making itself known on Luke’s cheeks and he bit his lip. “Okay.”

Ashton looked at him weirdly before nodding. “Yeah. I’m going to grab dinner now. But don’t worry, Luke, I’ll be back, alright?” He made his way towards the food counter, mumbling under his breath and when Calum looked up, Luke’s cheeks were burning red.

“Luke,” Calum started slowly. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” the blond boy mumbled. Calum stared at him unimpressed. “Nothing!” he said a bit louder now, attracting the stares of a few other students in the cafeteria.

“Aw, is little Lukey jealous?”

“Of what?” he grumbled. “Ashton? No way.”

“The people Ashton spends his time with.”

Luke scoffed, avoiding his gaze. “You wish,” he muttered.

“As I recall, you also got this pissy when Ashton ditched us last week to hang out with Ashley,” Calum replied, putting his chin in his hands and grinning at Luke. “You’re jealous. Admit it. You miss Ashton.”

“Why is he spending so much time with Ashley lately anyway?” Luke angrily jabbed his potatoes with his fork, not caring about the bits of food which were flying around. Calum eyed him.

“Because she’s his best friend?”

“I’m his best friend!” At Calum’s raised eyebrow, Luke’s cheeks only darkened. “I mean, you’re his best friend,” he stammered out. “We are.”

“You’re jealous that he is spending so much time with Ashley, is that correct?”

“I mean,” Luke mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. “Ashley’s, like, really pretty.”

“Oh.” Realization dawned on Calum and sympathy for the younger boy took over. “Alright. Listen, Luke –“

“I don’t wanna hear it,” Luke interrupted him. “Back to you and phone boy,” he grinned.

Calum accepted the topic chance, only to see his best friend smile again. “Don’t call him that.”

“What should I call him then? Do you have a name?”

“No, Lucas, I don’t –“ He trailed off, his eyes widening at a scene at the food counter.

“What?” Luke frowned. “What is it?”

“Shh!” Calum was still not looking at him. “Ashton is talking to Michael!”

Luke turned in his seat to find Ashton talking to a red-haired boy as they both stood in line for their food. “So, Michael over phone boy?” he asked, turning back around.

Calum faced him. “Always,” he replied, occasionally stealing a glance over to Michael.

“Two years, Calum,” Luke said. “Two years you’ve been in love with him and you haven’t talked to him once.”

“I’m not in love with him,” Calum pulled a face. “I just have a tiny crush on him.”

“Tiny?” Luke deadpanned. “ _Please._ ”

Calum waved him off. “Maybe not tiny but nothing’s going to happen anyway, so –“

“Wait,” Luke remarked. “What about the radio show? You can talk about him all you want. No one listens to your show anyway.”

“Thanks,” Calum replied. “Thanks very much, Luke –“

“No one listens to the campus radio at one in the morning, I’m sorry, Cal.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Calum muttered and turned back to his food but not before casting another glance at Michael.

*

“Okay, so,” Calum glanced at the clock, seeing that it was nearing two a.m. He only had a little over an hour on the show. “I don’t know why I’m doing this, really, no one’s listening to the show but my best friend suggested this and I thought it over and it actually isn’t such a bad idea –“ He took a deep breath. “I’m rambling, aren’t I? I tend to do that. Sorry. So,”

He stared down at his hands, his thoughts racing in his head. Was this really such a good idea?

“Here goes nothing,” Calum breathed out. “So, I kinda have a crush,” he spoke out loud. “No, not ‘kinda’, I totally have a crush on a boy who has no idea that I even exist. Sucks, right? I bet we were all in this position once. And my friend said talking about him would help, so I’m going to do that, okay?”

“He has red hair. And I mean like, really fiery red hair. And he pulls it off? Like, he already dyed his hair green once and he pulled that off too so I think every colour would suit him? I’m personally a big fan of platinum white, like, he already had it white once and it looked _so_ good, fuck –“

“Oh, oops,” Calum interrupted himself. “Am I allowed to swear on radio? Of course I am, everyone at this college swears like a sailor so where was I?” He sorted out his thoughts before speaking up again.

“Right. Michael. Wait, his name is Michael, okay, just a heads up. Yeah, so, Michael – I’ve never even spoken to him before so this whole crush thing is kinda dumb. I think I should forget about him. Should I?”

He received no answer, as expected. Sighing, he leaned back towards the microphone again. “Anyway, you can request a song if you like. Or not. I doubt anyone is even listening.”

To his surprise, the phone did ring a minute later and he accepted the ring, crossing his fingers to hear the voice of the boy from the last three nights again. “This is UNSW Radio, I’m Calum, what can I get ya?”

“Crushes suck, man.”

He breathed out a sigh of relief at the familiar voice and leaned back in his seat. “Hi, yes they do. What’s up?”

“Hm, not much. Just chilling.”

“Just chilling at two thirty in the morning?”

“I figured that’s what you were doing the whole night?”

“Hey, my job is hard work!” Calum protested but a small smile was playing on his face. The other boy on the line laughed.

“I believe you, calm down,” he chuckled. “Can I request one more song for the night?”

“Anything.”

Too late, Calum realized his words. “Wait, not anything –“

“You already said anything, you can’t take it back.”

Calum sighed, still grinning. “High School Musical, then?”

“ _Breaking Free,_ please and thank you.”

*

“Sexual tension,” Luke whispered the next morning when they met up for breakfast.

Calum threw his egg at him.

Ashton looked confused.

*

Calum flopped down on the couch of the common room, burying his head in the pillow and groaned. It had been well over a week since the boy first called the radio station and now, every night, he’d call again, without fail. Sometimes they talked for ten minutes straight, bickering back and forth, and other times they talked about their music taste, realizing they actually had a lot in common. He still liked to request High School Musical songs and Calum found himself humming along to them.

Right now though, it was past ten in the evening and he didn’t feel like working the night slot of the radio station since classes had taken up his whole day.

A chuckle could be heard from his right side. “Rough day?” a girl’s voice teased.

He turned his head to find a blue-haired girl sitting on the coffee table, dressed in a white flowery dress.

“Oh, hi Ashley,” Calum mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “What’s up?”

“You look a bit tired, what’s up with _you_?”

He slowly sat up, yawning. “Long day,” he explained.

“Hey,” she said, fiddling with the hem of her dress. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Your friend Luke, he doesn’t like me very much, does he?”

“What?” Calum frowned. “Where did you get that from?”

She rolled her eyes. “Please, Calum, he always glares at me when I sit with you at dinner and avoids me in public.”

Calum scratched his neck. “I didn’t know he was that obvious.”

Ashley raised an eyebrow. “So, what’s up with him?”

“He, uh, well, what he tells himself is that he’s jealous that Ashton spends so much time with you and not with us.”

“But?”

Calum cracked a grin. “But the truth is – and what he won’t admit to himself – is that he likes Ashton as in _like_ -like and he thinks you and Ashton are, well. Yeah.”

She stared at him incredulously. “Are you fucking with me? Ashton likes him too!”

Calum sat up straight in shock, eyes widening. “Shit, really?”

“And he’s worried that Luke doesn’t like him that way,” she nodded. “Fucking idiots.”

“You’re telling me,” Calum mumbled.

“Hey Ash,” a voice called out and they both looked to the doorway. Calum froze in shock when he saw who it was. Michael Clifford was leaning in the doorway, hands in his pockets, clad in black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a denim jacket. Michael fucking Clifford, Calum’s crush of two years was currently looking at him with interest in his eyes even though his words were directed towards Ashley.

“See ya, Calum,” Ashley said, standing up. “And we’ll talk some time to decide what to do about the lovesick idiots.”

“Yeah,” Calum absently replied, still staring at Michael who was now grinning at him. Calum suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze, like he was put on for show, and his cheeks darkened.

“Have a good night, Ashley,” he weakly called out, tearing his gaze away from Michael.

“See you, Calum.” His head snapped up, towards the door but they were already gone and he was left alone in the common room with his heart beating too loudly in his chest.

It wasn’t the words which made Calum so excited. It was the fact that Michael was the one who had spoken them.

*

“Help me,” Calum groaned as soon as he picked up the call.

“Are these words meant for me?” the boy asked, chuckling.

“Yes,” Calum replied. “You’re the only one who ever calls.”

“What can I help you with?”

“Crush. Forget him. How.”

“Should I help you with your speaking skills too?”

“Shut up,” Calum mumbled. “I have a big problem. Help me.”

“My advice is to just tell him how you feel? What can possibly go wrong?”

Calum stared at the blinking light, wondering what on earth had gotten into this boy. “Are you serious? A lot of things can go wrong! He could say no!”

“I bet he won’t.”

“I bet he will,” Calum muttered. “I’m sorry. I’m ridiculous with this crush stuff. Do you wanna request a song?”

“Sure,” the boy replied easily. “How about _Fabulous_ by HSM? Yup, I think I’m choosing that song.”

Calum smiled a little. “Your wish is my command.”

“Oh, and Calum?”

“Hm?”

The boy’s voice was soft. “Just letting you know that I would definitely say yes.”

*

Calum stopped eating halfway through as he saw Michael stepping into the cafeteria, lining up at the food counter.

“Close your mouth,” Ashton said absently as he scribbled something down into his notebook.

“Calum’s incapable of being a decent human being as soon as Michael is in the same room as him, please excuse him,” Luke said from behind them and took a seat opposite Ashton, setting his tray down. “What’re you writing there?” he asked, trying to peer into his notebook.

“Nothing,” Ashton replied quickly, snapping his notebook shut. “Just some notes for class. Nothing important.”

Luke furrowed his brows. “Okay,” he mumbled, casting his eyes down.

Ashton pushed his glasses up his nose, noticing the change in Luke’s mood. “No, Lukey, I didn’t mean it that way –“

“Shit!” Calum let his fork clatter to the ground and both his best friends looked at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Luke asked.

“I think I know what’s wrong,” Ashton mumbled as he followed Calum’s line of sight. Michael was walking towards their table, hands in his denim jacket, looking unusually nervous.

“Calum, I think he’s coming to talk to you,” Luke said and he and Ashton shared a meaningful look before turning to Calum who was frozen in shock, still staring at Michael.

“Check if he’s still breathing,” Luke turned to Ashton, nodding at Calum. The older boy held his hand up to Calum’s pulse point which finally got a reaction out of Calum as he shook Ashton’s hand off, glaring at his friends. “I can still hear you, you know?”

“Calum, I think you should –“

“Shut up, Luke –“

“Calum?”

Three sets of eyes were turning towards Michael who has now reached their table, biting his lip as he let his gaze drift over all of them.

“Y-Yeah?” Calum stammered out. “H-Hi Michael, what’s up, how are you, how’s life –“

He was shut up by Ashton pinching his thigh under the table and Calum pressed his lips together, a blush decorating his cheeks.

Michael sent him a small smile. “I was wondering if, maybe, we could talk? You know, alone?” At that, he glanced at Ashton and Luke who were still staring at him.

Ashton was the first one to react. “Of course! We’ll just, you know,” he pointed over his shoulder to the exit. “We finished eating anyway,” he explained as he quickly stuffed his notebook into his bag, tugging at Luke’s sleeve. The protests of the younger boy were cut off as Ashton grabbed him by his arm, dragging him off, shooting an encouraging smile at Calum.

“So,” Calum cleared his throat and watched Michael taking a seat opposite him.

“So,” Michael repeated, smiling. He raised an eyebrow as Calum stayed silent, nibbling on his lower lip. “You’re more talkative on the radio.”

“I’m – what?” Calum stared at him in disbelief. “You listen to my show?”

“Who do you think keeps requesting all the High School Musical songs?”

The words took a while to register in Calum’s brain and when they did, his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. “You’re – you’re the one who keeps calling every night?”

“Caught me,” Michael answered, his smile fading, now replaced by a look of nervousness.

In a sudden, Calum leaned over and punched Michael in the arm, making the other boy flinch away. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You dumbass, you kept insulting my music taste!”

Michael grinned now, still rubbing his arm. “I kept you entertained, though.”

“Why do you listen to the show anyway?” Calum asked, suddenly feeling bad over hitting Michael. “You stay up every night to call me?”

“I’m a night person,” Michael shrugged. “I found the station by accident and started listening to it and I found your voice cute so I continued to do so.”

Calum’s cheeks darkened. “You – thanks, I guess,” he mumbled, avoiding his gaze. “Hold up,” he flicked his eyes back to Michael again. “So, you heard me talk about…you. As in –“

“Your crush?” Michael asked, eyes twinkling.

“Oh God,” Calum groaned, putting his head in his hands. “I’m so sorry. Fuck. I never wanted you to hear that. The things I said about you, fuck, how embarrassing.”

When Michael replied, his voice sounded soft and fond. “I was glad you did that, though. Kinda gave me the guts to ask you out.”

Calum’s head snapped up and he stared at Michael incredulously. “You wanted to ask me out?”

“Yup,” Michael said, popping the ‘p’. “So, here I am. Calum, do you want to go out with me?”

“Fuck, why me? I mean, yes, of course I want to go out with you but why me, you could have anyone, so why did you choose me,” he rambled on and Michael let him, smiling all the way through. He raised an eyebrow when Calum finished, trying to even out his breathing.

“Is it bad that I don’t have a reason?” Michael asked. “I like you. I think that’s good enough.”

“Yeah,” Calum breathed out, smiling. “It is.”

*

“Hey there, I’m Calum and you’re listening to UNSW, what can I do for you?”

“Very formal greeting, nice.”

Calum’s face broke out into a smile as he recognized the caller’s voice and his fingers immediately went to Michael’s ring he wore on his thumb which Michael had given to him after their third date.

“Would you like to request a song?” Calum asked, biting his lip in excitement.

“Since you’re asking so nicely,” Michael replied and Calum could hear the smile out of his voice. “Oh, I got one! This one’s from High School Musical –“

“What a surprise,” Calum remarked, getting a chuckle out of the other boy.

“Let me finish, will you?”

“Go ahead,” Calum laughed.

“I would like to request _You are the music in me_.”

Calum rolled his eyes fondly as he already started working on the panel. “Nice choice.”

“Thanks,” Michael replied and Calum could just imagine him sitting in his room, headphones on, a blinding smile on his face.

“Good night, Cal,” Michael said, voice soft and quiet and Calum wanted nothing more than to be in bed with him right now and fall asleep next to him.

“See ya tomorrow, Mikey,” he replied, a fond smile on his face. The line went off and Calum turned towards the microphone, his finger hovering over the button, ready to play the song.

“I’m Calum, this has been UNSW and here’s _You are the music in me_ from High School Musical which we all know the words to, don’t lie. Have a good night.”


End file.
